mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Tall
In series * Mr. Messy: Both have African-American accents. * Little Miss Somersault: Both are tall, blue and have long legs. * Mr. Stubborn: Both are voiced by Godfrey (comedian). * Mr. Sneeze: Both are blue and have long legs. Out of series *His Gumby counterpart is the titular character because they're both tall. *His Wizards of Mickey counterpart is Zaius because they're both blue. *His Phineas and Ferb counterpart is Stacy because they're both tall and blue. *His Chowder counterpart is Shnitzel because they are both tall. *His Star Vs the Forces of Evil counterpart is Star Butterfly because they are both tall and have blue. *His The Croods Counterpart is Eep because they are both tall. *His Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends counterpart is Wilt because they are both tall. *His Super Mario Bros. counterpart is Waluigi, because they are both tall. *His Looney Tunes counterpart is Foghorn Leghorn because they are both tall. *His Top Cat counterpart is Choo-Choo (nicknamed Chooch) because they are both tall. *His Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey counterpart is Yippee because they are both tall. *His Fat Albert counterpart is Weird Harold because they are both tall. *His Letterland counterpart is Eddy Elephant because they are both tall. *His Charlie Chalk counterpart is Arnold because they are both tall. *His Henry's Cat counterpart is Chris Rabbit because they are both blue and tall. *His Funnybones counterpart is Big Skeleton because they are both tall and wear hat with bands around them. *His Tangled counterpart is Rapunzel because they are both tall. *His Steven Universe counterparts are Pearl, Garnet, Rose, Greg and Lapis Lazuli because all 6 of them are tall (Except for Lapis, because they are both blue and tall). *His Railway Series counterpart is Cranky the Crane because they're both tall and have been known to topple over. *His Shrek counterpart is the titular character because they are both tall (while Donkey answers the question to him). *His Clilfford the Big Red Dog counterpart is Clifford because they're both tall. *His Masters of the Universe counterpart is Extendar because they both tower above everyone else. *His Pokémon counterparts are Mallow, Exeggutor (Alola Form), Lugia, Aurorus & Dodrio because all of them are tall. *His Paw Patrol counterpart is Alex because they are both tall. *His Almost Naked Animals counterpart is Narwhal because their both blue and tall and have deep voices. *His Roary the Racing Car counterpart is Tin Top because both blue and have Texan Accents. *His Fanboy & Chum Chum counterpart is Fanboy because they're both tall. *His Disney counterpart is the Reluctant Dragon because they're both blue. *His The Gruffalo counterpart is the titular character because they're both tall. *His Hotel Transylvania counterpart is Mavis Dracula because they are both tall. *His Dragon Ball counterpart is Goku because they are both tall. *His Dumbo counterpart is Jim Crow because they are both tall and wear blue. *His Franklin the Turtle counterpart is Mr. Skunk (Skunk's father) because they are both tall and they both wear blue. *His Canimals counterparts are Fizzy, Toki & Elly because all four have blue (Except for Elly because they both have blue and are tall). *His Roald Dahl counterpart is the Big Friendly Giant because they are both tall. *His Animals of Farthing Wood counterpart is Whistler the Heron because they are both tall. *His Ben 10 (2005) counterpart is Gwen Tennyson because they are both tall & have blue. *His Muppet Show conterpart is Sweetums because they are both tall. *His other Muppet Show counterpart is Thog because they are both tall and blue. *His Sesame Street counterpart is Big Bird because both are tall. *His Cow & Chicken counterpart is Dad because they're both tall *His Final Fight counterpart is Hugo Andore because they are both tall. *His Total Drama series counterparts are Dakota, DJ, Geoff and Jasmine because all 5 of them are tall. *His Sophie and the Supply Crew counterpart because is GigaBit both are tall and blue. *His Youtube counterpart is South Jersey Sam because they are Both Tall. *His Dr. Seuss counterparts are The Cat in the Hat, The Grinch & Horton the Elephant because all four are tall. *His Gnome Alone counterpart is Chloe because they are both tall. *His Street Fighter counterparts are T. Hawk and Sagat because they all wear blue and are tall. *His Animaniacs counterpart is Yakko Warner because they're both tall. *His Dora the Explorer counterpart is Swiper the fox because they both say "oh man!" a lot, have blue, and are tall. *His PJ Masks counterpart is Catboy because they are both blue and tall *His Wreck-It Ralph counterpart is the title character because both are tall. *His Homestar Runner counterpart is Strong Mad because they are both tall and blue. *His The Little Mermaid counterpart is Ariel because they are both tall. *His other Homestar Runner counterpart is Homestar because they both have long legs. *His Regular Show counterpart is Mordecai because they're both blue and tall. *His Dexter's Laboratory counterparts are Dee Dee and Mandark because all 3 of them are tall. *His Pingu counterpart is Pingu's Dad because they're both tall. *His Gertie the Dinosaur counterpart is the titular character because they are both tall. *His Bob the Builder counterpart is Lofty because they're both tall and blue. *His Despicable Me series counterpart is Gru because they're both tall *His Happy Tree Friends counterpart is Lumpy because they're both tall and blue. *His Robin Hood counterpart is Little John because they are both tall. *His My Gym Partner's a Monkey counterpart is Ingrid because they are both tall. *His Class of Three Thousand counterpart is Philly because both are tall. *His Barney and Friends counterpart is the titular character because they are both tall. *His How to Train Your Dragon counterparts are Hiccup and Astrid because all 3 of them are tall. *His Uncle Grandpa counterpart is Mr. Gus because they are both tall. *His Pocket Dragon Adventures counterpart is Grackul because they are both tall. *His Timbuctoo counterpart is Neigh because they are both and wear shoes and hats. *His Sophie and the Supply Crew counterpart is GigaBit because they are both tall and blue. *His Monsters, Inc./University counterpart is Sulley because they are both tall and blue. *His Bedknobs and Broomsticks counterpart is the Fisherman Bear because they are both tall and wear blue. *His Bear in the Big Blue House counterpart is the titular character because they are both tall. *His Little Robots counterparts are Sporty, Stretchy & Stripy because all four are tall. *His Wiggles counterpart is Simon because they are both tall. *His other Sesame Street counterpart is Snuffy because they are both tall. *His Fraggle Rock counterparts are the Gorgs because they are all tall. *His Phineas and Ferb counterpart is Candace because they are both tall. *His Old Bear Stories counterpart is Jolly Tall because they are both tall. *His Tinga Tinga Tales counterpart is Giraffe and Majitu the Giant because all three of them are tall. *His TUGS counterpart is Big Mickey because they are both tall. *His Sonic the Hedgehog counterpart is Bunnie Rabbot because they are both tall *His The Brave Little Toaster counterpart is Giant Magnet because they are both tall. *His Seven Little Monsters counterpart is Five because both are tall and are blue. *His Godzilla counterpart is the titular character because both are tall and are blue. *His Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat counterpart is The Foolish Magistrate because both are tall. *His Sofia the First counterpart is Baileywick because they are both tall. *His Peg + Cat counterpart is Big Mouth because they are both tall and blue. *His Jake and the Never Land Pirates counterpart is Captain Hook because they are both tall. *His Happy Monster Band counterpart would be L.O. as they are both tall and British in the UK versions of their respective shows. *His Mopatop's Shop counterpart is the titular charcter Mopatop, because they are both tall. *His Rugrats counterpart is Reptar because they are both tall. *His Dinosaur counterpart is Baylene because they are both tall. *His Archie series counterpart is Ethel Muggs because they are both tall. *His King Kong counterpart is the titular character because both are tall. *His Archie series counterpart is Moose Mason because both wear blue and are tall. *His Gamera counterpart is the titular character because both are blue and are tall. *His My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic counterpart is Lord Tirek because both are tall. *His Sing counterpart is Meena because both wear blue and are tall. *His My Little Pony The Movie (1986) counterpart is Ahgg because both are tall) *His My Little Pony G1 counterpart is Catrina because both are tall, however, she drinks witch weed potion to make her grow tall) *His Lloyd In Space counterpart is Kurt Blobberts because both are tall. *His Ultra Series counterpart is Gomora because both are tall. *His Mothra Series counterpart is the titular character because both are blue and are tall. Gallery Bear.jpg|Bear Big Bird.png|Big Bird Mopatops 3.jpg|Mopatop 4357909-thog2.jpg|Thog Jolly Tall.jpg|Jolly Tall Neigh.png|Neigh Giraffe.PNG|Giraffe Majitu the Giant.PNG|Majitu the Giant Grakul_from_Pocket_Dragon_Adventures.png|Grackul NEW_Rapunzel_hair.jpg|Rapunzel Sagat.jpg|Sagat Brave-little-toaster-disneyscreencaps.com-9702.jpg|Giant Magnet Big_Mickey.jpg|Big Mickey IMG_6399.jpg|Gertie the Dinosaur The-cat-in-the-hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat Grinch_movie_character_2018.png|The Grinch Horton-the-Elephant.png|Horton the Elephant Pearl_New.png|Pearl Garnet.png|Garnet Lapis_Lazuli.png|Lapis Lazuli Star_butterfly_by_brunomilan13-db7oyye.png|Star Butterfly Hiccup_RTTE.png|Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Race_to_the_Edge_Astrid.png|Astrid Hofferson Mavis_ht3.png|Mavis Dracula SPORTY_(2).png|Sporty STRETCHY.png|Stretchy STRIPY.png|Stripy Shnitzel.png|Schnitzel Grown-Up Gabby.png|Grown-Up Gabby MrGus.png|Mr. Gus flat,1000x1000,075,f.u2.jpg|Reptar godzilla_1954_render_by_magarame_dcfea4o-fullview.png|Godzilla Dckxx2t-f67e7e9a-4fc3-4521-8d0f-922dc601358e.png|King Kong mothra_2019_redesign_by_pyrus_leonidas-dd7wo0c.png|Mothra G3_Gamera.png|Gamera dcfw5py-eea5b71e-cbfc-4dec-a3fb-e343d29f3fad.png|Gomora SSB_Ultimate_Ridley_render.png|Ridley Ethel Muggs.jpg|Ethel Muggs 115..PNG.png|Moose Mason Foghorn-wallpaper1.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn Category:Main series Category:The Mr. Men Show